The invention relates to a gaming system. More particularly the invention relates to a system that allow scored play with action figures whereas the score achieved by a player during video game play alters the competitive advantage of the player during action figure play.
During the past few decades, video game imagery has evolved from mere blips on a black and white video screen to photorealistic images. Video game controllers have evolved from a simple, four-way-switch joystick to precision pressure-sensitive controllers and virtual reality sensors that register movements of the player's body. Processing power inherent in gaming systems allow complex game play with numerous three dimensional objects following complex trajectories and allow multi-level game play between players in different parts of the world. One fact remains, however, that video game play still remains an interaction on the video game screen.
Real world toys, have had a similar, although separate evolution. The action figures of decades past, that had spring-loaded releasing parts, or talked when a string was pulled and released, have been overshadowed by microchip controlled toys of today.
With all of the advances in both video game and action figure toys, however, little development has taken place to join video game and action figure play.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,862 to Richter (“Richter”) discloses a computer controlled game system. Richter projects an image into a projection zone, and registers movement in a portion of the projection zone using an electromagnetic beam. Richter, however, does not employ action figure play and only allows game play to take place in the vicinity of the projection zone.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,365 to Shechter et al. (“Shechter”) discloses a network-linked laser target firearm training system. Schecter is an involved system that allows target shooters to competitively linked via a computer network between distinct geographic locations. Schecter, however, is strictly intended for target shooting at a fixed target that is hardwired to one of the networked general purpose computers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,945 to Abecassis (“Abecassis”) discloses a computer-themed playing system. In particular, Abecassis discloses a video playback system that allows random access to a variety of video segments, according to choices by the user. Abecassis suggests a possible use for interactive video game play, whereas content may be selected “responsive to the logic of the interactive video game software”. Abecassis, however, neither describes how such interactive video game play is to be carried out, nor suggests any incorporation of such technology with action figure play.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,171,190 and 6,323,838 to Thanasack et al. (“Thanasack”) disclose a photosensitive input peripheral device in a personal computer-based video gaming platform. In particular, Thanasack discloses a system that allows a video monitor to be used as a target for a light sensitive device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,180 to Lebensfeld et al. (“Lebensfeld”) discloses a computer programmable interactive toy for a shooting game. In particular, Lebensfeld et al. discloses a portable interactive toy that includes a gun, target, and data module. The toy interacts with the base unit to communicate shots fired and hits of various players. In essence, Lebensfeld describes a variation of a “laser tag” game, but does not disclose a system that allows interactive play between action figures controlled by the players.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,847 to Fromm et al. (“Fromm”) discloses a toy assembly. In particular, Fromm et al. discloses a toy figurine that is structured with a toppling mechanism for causing the figurine to topple over when a beam of light associated with a toy gun is detected thereby. Fromm, however, does not disclose any mechanism for even keeping score, no less any features that facilitate integration with a more advanced gaming system.
In a similar regard as Fromm, U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,166 to Lebensfeld et al. discloses a pair of light shooting and detecting toy figures. In particular, Lebensfeld discloses a pair of figures that are held by the user and which are each capable of both emitting a beam of light and sensing a beam of light incident thereupon from the other figure. The figures of Lebensfeld, however, are intended to be hand-held—severely limiting the manner of play.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,584 to Ikematsu et al. (“Ikematsu”) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,592 to Jacobsen both disclose interactive target game systems that employ light emitters and detectors to allow “shooting gallery” type game play. U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,621 to Small et al. (“Small”) discloses an electronic game with infrared emitter and sensor that is essentially a variation of popular laser tag systems.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.